Lame English Essay
by Bangin-Bootylicious
Summary: This is from a few years back. Back when I believed every story had to have a happy ending and no one dies. That was a cute phase and I knew nothing about the American judicial system. Cute story line, poorly written though...


"Hey! Watch where you're going, you super klutz."

You could almost see the cogs grinding inside of Brian's head as he struggled with some kind of furious internal struggle. The head-on collision with a large New York man barely fazed him, he did get a chance to look back to see the man flipping him the bird before he realized he really didn't care and went on his way. He awoke from him stupor several minutes later in a coffee shop. Figuring that he might as well, he ordered a drink and as he gave the hostess his name she giggled and said,

"Sure your names not Clark, sir?"

Brian dismissed this as teenage stupidity and sat down at a booth. Just as he got settled he became aware of several other customers laughing heavily at him. He looked down at his lap trying to ignore the people but instead let out a loud gasp. In his preoccupied state while dressing he managed to pull his underpants up on over his jeans! He had been displaying the superman symbol for all of New York to see. He was mortified and sprinted all the way home to crumple in a sobbing heap on the doorstep of his apartment.

…

Brian eventually managed to drag himself from the doorway to his large, overstuffed, red couch and plop down defeated. He must have fallen asleep because he was soon startled awake by an obnoxiously loud ringing coming from his kitchen. He begrudgingly got up and stumbled into his kitchen where he picked up the phone,

"Hello. My name is Nancy Yale. I am from New York Child Protective Services. Our organization is calling everyone in your area because we would like to discuss adoption with you. We have abused, neglected, and lonesome children wandering the streets of New York City. It is our duty as civilized human beings to help these children on the road of success. Would you be at all interested in our program? Your support will make a world of difference to an abandoned child. Please think about this-our 24/7 hotline number is 736-245-24-."

At that moment Brian got tired of this "Nancy" lady ranting and slammed the phone down. He was frustrated with this call, his day, the coffee-shop situation, his entire life! He hates his life! He hates himself...

This final realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Knocking the wind out of him and glazing over his mind. 'I have nothing to live for' began to echo in his mind, consuming his senses, making him weak. As if commanded by some unseen puppeteer he began to walk forward and out into the busy streets in front of his building. He had one goal etched into his brain, 'Find something to live for. Anything.' He passed by alleyways of innocent people being mugged in broad daylight, no one valiant enough to help a poor man being beaten before their own eyes. He passed a dirty cardboard box containing a gray-haired man with a scraggly beard talking to a rat perched on his knee, a wild look on his face. Groups of vicious-looking gangs unsuccessfully trying to hide behind muddy, stinking dumpsters, laughing insanely while plotting their next act of social deviance. A couple, the male's black hair matted with gel, mouth parted in a triumphant grin, soft laughter escaping his throat. What used to be his slick business shoes now stained with street sludge and blood. The woman. Her beautiful blonde hair flying behind her with each motion she made. Her lovely blue dress was also stained in blood. A little boy, his childish round face concealed in ugly purple bruises. Hands scarred and mottled. His entire body caked in dried blood. His? Brian didn't know. All he felt was years of suppressed rage boiling inside his body, ringing in his ears. He ripped the strings trying him to his puppeteer, running forward into the scene.

The two grown-ups looked up startled at the man running towards them, they looked up at Brain guiltily, like they realized they had been caught and were sorry. Brian paid absolutely no attention to them. He had one goal in mind. He had accomplished his previous and he found something to live for. This little boy was the only thing he needed. Brian rushed into the group, pushing the couple away with startled looks on their faces and scooped up the boy ever so gently and carefully, but with purpose. When he had the child, he sprinted out of the alley paying no attention to the outraged screaming of the woman and continued running. He got many confused stares from frightened on-lookers but he didn't care, for 2 reasons. Number 1-He was used to it. 2-This boy seriously needed medical attention and help; he didn't have much time left.

Brian eventually made it to the hospital and as he walked in the automatic doors the secretary gasped and barked orders into an intercom system telling any and all available doctors to report to the front desk immediately. The boy was instantly sent into a hospital room, Brian told the secretary he was his adoptive father so he was able to stay with the little boy. He stayed with him all night; he held his hand, more for Brian's own comfort. The boy was unconscious to start with, but Brian too, eventually fell into a restless sleep enthroned upon a cold plastic chair in the corner. The boy's breathing slowed and became even, the even rise and falls of his chest, gave hope.

…

Brian woke in the morning to find the boy staring at him in an innocent confusion. The ugly purple bruises became a sickly yellow-green over night, causing the layers of scarred skin to stand out more vividly against his pale skin. Brian smiled at him and softly asked, "What is your name, son?"

The child seemed to process this longer than a normal child would, his face determined and focused, he finally answered in a whisper that was barely audible, "Nick."

This seemed to please the little boy, Nick, because he slowly sighed and laid his tired head back onto the sterile white pillow. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Nick turned his gaze onto Brian and looked like he was about to talk. Brian leaned closer so Nick wouldn't have to strain his voice to be heard and waited for him to speak.

"Why did you help me?" Nick looked intense.

"What do you mean? Who wouldn't help you? Do you remember what was happening before I rushed in and saved you?" Brian answered.

"Well, no one has ever helped me at all before. I remember everything about last night. My parents were drinking again and fighting. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out onto the sidewalk. They caught up to me and pushed me into the alley. They were really mad that I ran out so they beat me. It's not their fault. I don't blame them. I should have tried to be a better kid. The kids at school always hide from me because of my scars and bruises, so I don't have any friends. My parents don't let me out much so no one knows I even exist. So when I was in trouble, everyone who walked past pretended like they didn't see what was happening. This isn't the first time, either. Just the first time anyone has bothered to help me…'

Brian looked at Nick appalled. He realized that his life wasn't as bad as he thought it was before. This little kid is much wiser, and more experienced than he will ever be. He felt the heat rise in his head again and got more and more angry. Who in the world would hurt such an innocent, sweet child! Brian then vowed to Nick to always be there for him and protect him, that no harm would ever fall on him again, he would be safe with Brian.

Just then, a stiff looking nurse burst into the room and said, "Sir, we require legal adoption papers and proof of ownership over this boy. If you are not able to produce these papers, we must be forced to ask you to leave. You have until the end of this day." The nurse then walked over to some kind of monitor and pressed some buttons, gave a curt nod and walked out.

Brian's eyes widened and his face turned a pasty white. "I need to call Nancy!"

…

Brian ran all the way home, it was pouring rain but he didn't even notice. He finally made it up to his floor and ran down the hall to his room. The front door was left ajar in his haste to leave the day before. There was evidence of someone rummaging through his rooms and drawers but they must've obviously not found anything of value because nothing was gone. Brian rushed into his kitchen and yanked up the phone and pressed 'auto-redial'. There was a busy tone on the line for a few seconds before an automated woman's voice answered and said,

"The number you have requested could not be completed as dialed. Please check the number and try your call again."

Brian groaned loudly in frustration and raked his brain for any memory of the number Nancy Yale left with him. He crouched on the floor with his head cupped in his hands. His eyes began to get moist as he thought of the possibility of not being able to save Nick and him having to be sent home to his abusive parents. He finally sucked in a deep breath and hopped up quickly, he began pounding the numbers 7-3-6-2-4-5-2-4-. Crap. He hung up on Nancy before she finished the number! He figured the last two numbers is any combination of 99 numbers. As he began to panic he remembered that last week the same number called. The last two numbers was 34! He punched the last two numbers into the phone and pressed enter. The phone rang several times on the other line and then stopped. A breathless woman answered, "Nancy Yale."

…

This woman, Nancy, told Brian to meet her at 3724 Parkway Street, which was only 7 blocks away. So he hurried over and as it turns out, the huge industrial building spewing smog into the atmosphere turned out to be a pleasant little home. Brian went to the wooden door and knocked. An over-worked looking woman with red hair pulled into a messy bun answered the door and said, "So, you must be Brian?' and pulled him inside.

They sat down in a warmly lit office in opposite sides of a mahogany desk. She rummaged through the drawers on either side of her chair and finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a stack of yellow official-looking papers and put them down in front of Brian and handed him a pen.

"Please fill this stack out, it's a statement on how you came to possession of Nick, an official request for adoption, several pamphlets explaining the adoption process, and finally, a certificate I will fill out when you have completed your work. This should take no more than 45 minutes."

"Thank you so much for helping out on such short notice, this boy means a lot to me."

Nancy nodded and walked out of the room, a few minutes later the smell of rich brewing coffee hung in the air. By the time Nancy walked back into the office holding two steaming mugs of coffee Brian had completed the entire stack of work and was fiddling around with the pen.

Nancy sat down in her swiveling office chair and silently checked over the papers. She would nod occasionally, her eyes would get wide, and she might let out an impressed breathing noise. "Well, Mr. Brian. I believe everything is in order and if would please hand me that white paper on the floor behind you, I will get right to writing your certificate. Oh, wait. It doesn't appear you have a last name on here. Can you please fill that in?"

"Uhhm. Well, ma'am, you see.. I don't have a last name. My family disowned me a month after my 16th birthday, so I have been all alone for about a year now. I have no last name, I want nothing to remember my old life by."

"Well, that is a problem. You have to have a last name. Why don't you choose a new one right now, I have the papers. Anything you want. I'm sorry, it's required."

Nancy handed over a piece of paper and Brian thought long and hard. He finally decided to name himself Robinson. He thought that sounded good. Brian Robinson, Nick Robinson. He filled out the two forms and handed them back with a smile. Nancy filled out the certificate ever so delicately, who knew someone like her would have such perfected penmanship?  
"Hey, this is so awesome. You are the best! Thank you so much for phone harassing me for weeks! And you seem like such a lovely person. I would love to get to know you. You should really stop by the hospital and visit me and Nick, he would love you, he is so friendly. Our room number is 56C. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nancy blushed deeply and told Brian she would love to.

"In fact, why don't I just follow you over there now? It will only take a second to lock up."

Brian agreed grinning and waited outside the door for Nancy. When she walked out he grabbed her hand and they walked all the way to the hospital, carrying a large stack of variously colored papers and talking the whole way.

…

Brian was in such a good mood that he strutted into the E.R. wing and slammed down the papers in front of the nurse who visited earlier. She tensed up and Brian swore, if looks could kill… He was so excited to finally have custody over Nick! Brian and Nancy peeked into Nick's room to make sure he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't so Brian slipped in and talked softly to Nick.

"Hey buddy, I just went out and filled out some legal papers so now you are my adoptive son. You are going to live with me now, and I will protect you. I brought you a visitor. She is really nice and she helped me fill the papers to get you away from your old parents. Would you like to meet her?"

Nick nodded excitedly and looked expectantly at the door. Brian gave Nancy the thumbs-up through the side window and she slowly opened the door and came in. She introduced herself quietly and gave Nick a little hi-five, telling him how strong he was and how lucky he was to gave someone as good as Brian to take care of him. Nick absolutely loved her. Nick loved Brian even more, he admired him and looked up to him. He someday hoped to be just as brave and heroic as Brian had been to him. And now he got to live with him!

"Now Nick. You're getting much better, your bruises are turning brown and fading quickly, I'm afraid there is not much we can do for your scars, but that's ok. Your scars make you special and that's what makes you unique! You're almost all better, but the doctors still have to do some more tests, just to make sure your ok. You are going to be put on some medicine and it will make you feel better. You're doing just fine, little guy…" encouraged a joyful looking doctor in his late 40s.

Nick nodded happily and locked eyes with Brian. The look in Nick's eyes was all Brian needed to keep on going, this little boy's life depended on him and he refused to let him down. You could tell by his eyes that Nick was more than overjoyed to be going home with Brian, Nick couldn't wait to live with Brian, to feel loved for once, renewed hope sprang from the unlikeliest of places, his life was starting over. Once more, for the better.

…

Nick was laughing uncontrollably while running around the newly-furnished apartment in upstate New York, no more dirty streets and homeless people to avoid, just beautiful views and beautiful people. Brian was chasing Nick around the coffee table wearing a red cape and his Superman underwear up on over his jeans. Nick just thought this was the most hilarious thing ever and a certain Mrs. Nancy Robinson (previously Yale) looked on in amusement from the large, overstuffed, red couch in the corner, the only thing he kept from his old apartment. Brian had started his life anew. He cut all relations with those people he felt were bringing him down in life and started a new job with new people. Nick started elementary at a local private school and was already top of his class, he had many new friends and was no longer an outcast. Nancy continued her business in Child Protection Services, this time no longer a telemarketer. She actually went out into the streets below and sought out needy kids in need and helped out in the mental recovery process.

Everything in their lives was going perfect until one evening while the family was eating dinner. The phone rang obnoxiously in the other room and Nick ran to pick it up. He returned several minutes later in hysterics and heaving sobs. Brian immediately jumped out of his seat to comfort Nick. About 5 minutes later they finally managed to weasel out what was wrong from Nick. The call that just came through was Nick's old parents. They demanded him back, threatened to call the police on them for kidnap and unlawful obtaining, and said they were coming over to take him home. When they heard the news Brian's face turned green, then red, and finally a sickly white. He was trying to hold back tears but a couple escaped and fell lightly down his cheeks. Nancy grew faint and sat down hard on the floor with her head between her knees.

"Don't worry, son. I promised you before. And I'm keeping that promise. Nothing will ever hurt you again. Mark my words. Your old parents will never get you, you have me now, and I will do everything I possibly can to save you."

Brian grabbed hold of Nick and pulled him close to his chest and held him while Nick cried softly. The trio all fell asleep in the living room watching reruns of Full House because no one felt safe enough to leave the others.

…

The next day Brian, Nancy, and Nick all got dressed up in their nicest clothes and headed downtown to the courthouse to appeal to the officials. Brian presented their case with charisma and charm. The authorities were clueless on how to approach this case. Brian was wrong to just take the kid and adopt him without parent consent and the parents were wrong to beat and abuse their child. The members of the court issued a hearing at the Supreme Court a few days later. The court had sent reports to other courts all over the regional United States and they all replied with the same note, 'send to supreme court.' So it was done. The government sent an official notice to Nick's previous parents informing them of the court date. The date was not scheduled for 2 more weeks and every night the phone rang and rang and rang. It was always the same old speech, and Brian was sick of it. He disconnected the phone from the wall and held his family around him. He was worried, they didn't have a lawyer, they couldn't afford one! Brian was in the wrong, and that would be counted against him, and Nick was far too young to understand all of this. Brian was sure the pressure on him must be exhausting, it was for him anyway, and Nick was so much younger. Everyday the family sat at the table and talked through their day. What they did and what they were going to do tomorrow. The older duo would try to sway the topic away in any way they could from the appending court date. But Nick obviously knew more than he was letting on.

The older two were extremely stressed out constantly. They had money, they did live comfortably in their home, but they didn't have money to just throw away on lawyers and fees. Plus, if they somehow happened to loose the case, they would loose Nick and have to pay even more-maybe even spend time in jail. The seriously needed help, but didn't know who to possibly turn to. Brian had no family and his friends weren't that close yet. And Nancy hadn't talked to her family in years, sure she had friends, but they were all in the same field as her and none of them made very much money. They had to resort to loans and taking up part-time jobs to be able to go through in court and still have the luxuries of home they did before. They were at a standstill and didn't know what to do.

…

One day while Nancy and Brian were both sitting at the dining room table filling out papers and managing their payments and Nick was at school the phone rang. Nancy sighed and got up and walked over to the phone. She was away for a few minutes before she walked back in with a huge grin on his face and walked over to Brian, she grabbed his hand and held it saying that there was someone on the phone for him.

Brian eyed her suspiciously and got out of his chair and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi baby, it's your mom!" said a woman on the end of the line. Brian gasped loudly and stumbled with the phone in his hands.

As soon as he recovered he held the phone to his ear and spoke, "Mom? Wha..what. I haven't heard from any of you in almost 3 years! What makes you suddenly call me out of the blue… In case you have forgotten, you and dad disowned me and kicked me out at 16. I was expecting to never hear from you again!"

"Honey, I know. What your father and I did was wrong. I truly did it with good intentions, it was for you. I wanted you to be independent, to not have to rely on your parents your whole life. I know sweetheart, it was much too soon. I'm so sorry."

"So why did you call?" Brian answered tried to keep his voice even, wetness forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I saw your story in the paper. You and that lovely Nancy are all over the news and the papers. Your court case is going national! You are a countrywide hero. I hear that there are many groups all over the U.S. starting funds to help you pay for your case. I happen to know that some of the ladies in my neighborhood have already collected over $3,000 to send you to Washington! Your appearance in the Supreme Court will be backed by millions of people all over the country, everyone loves you. Son, you have made your mother so proud. I would like to adopt you back into the family. You, Nancy, and Nick."

"Mom, I don't know what to say! This is amazing! Why don't you and dad come fly out here today, support us and come to Washington with us. You can meet Nick. He is such a friendly, happy boy!"

"Sugar, I would love to. I will tell your father to buy the plane tickets right now and I will pack the bags! We're off to New York City!"

Brian beamed, for the first time in a while. He couldn't believe this, his family is not as alone as they thought. Brian raced into the kitchen and grabbed Nancy around the waist, he picked her up and they twirled around. He put her down and embraced her in an excited kiss. "Nancy, we're keeping Nick."

…

The day had finally arrived. The court date. The family of five (Brian, Nancy, Nick, Brian's mom, and Brian's dad) woke up extra early to get to the airport. With the funds sent to them from every city in the nation, they were able to buy new suits for the men, and dresses for the ladies. They stayed humble at the airport, even surrounded by reporters with flashing cameras and fans crowding them in. They all held hands to stay together. Nick was mesmerized by all the flashing lights and kept getting distracted-but who could blame him. As soon as they boarded the plane it was pretty peaceful. Turns out that Nick's story was published in the papers and the news, too. All the crew instantly recognized them and gave them special treatment. Everyone was super nice to Nick, the flight crew escorted him up front where Nick got to meet the pilot and learn to fly a plane.

When the group landed in Washington, D.C. they were greeted once again in with crowds of people lined up just to get a glance of them. They were also surprised to see a tuxedoed man holding up a sign with their last names on it. They were escorted to a limo that took them to a lavish hotel suite just across the street from the Justice Building. They decided to get settled in and just order in for dinner.

After dinner the family gazed out the huge windows into the city below. They saw people hugging friends they haven't seen in a long time, well-groomed men arm-in-arm with beautiful women walking down the boulevard, and bright lights inviting people into the city. Nick was in a trance for over an hour until he eventually fell asleep on the windowsill. He looked like a baby angel when he slept, so peaceful, even his scars seemed to fade away. Just like his old life did when he slept, dreaming only of his future. Bright and ever-present. Brian cradled Nick in his arms and carried him to his bed, Nick in the same position he was the night Brian rescued him, unaware and innocent.

…

"All rise. The Supreme Court for the District of Columbia is in session - the Honorable Judge Mansport presiding. All having business before this honorable court draw near, give attention, and you shall be heard. You may be seated."

Brian nodded and sat in his seat respectfully. Just then he was called up to the witness stand and was sworn in over the bible. The court went over the standard procedure and read over the charges. Nick's previous parent's lawyer was called on to present the case and speak his opening statement. The same was done with Nick's new parent's lawyer. The court went over the typical; presentation of the evidence, hospital records, and Brian's adoption papers.

With each new development you could see Nick's old parents growing increasingly nervous and beginning to sweat. When the final piece of documentation was presented the birth parent's lawyer was also beginning to sweat. You could already see the decision already eminent on the jury's faces. The judge had a quick discussion with the Jury and then called back the attention.

"Birth Parents Guilty, Robinson's walk free of charge."

The entire court erupted into deafening cheers and the Robinsons all formed a huge circle, everyone hugging everyone else and crying. Those observing jumped the restraining fences and flooded around the group cheering. Nick's previous parents sat there in their seats stunned and wide-mouthed as the judge recited their punishments, 20 years in federal prison, a fine of $30,000 to be paid to the new family including Nick, and they are required to write a formal apology to the Robinsons and were no longer permitted to be within 500 feet of any of them.

…

When the family arrived back to the airport, they were once more engulfed in crowds of cheering people and cameras.

When they got back to their comfortable New York apartment, nothing seemed the same. They had new experiences to cope with and the publicity to avoid.

Nick returned to school just as normal, the kids he would be with knew nothing of politics, or his journey, he would be safe there. Nancy returned to her old job, her recent adventure brought tons of new business into her place and she was flooded in work, and with this came increased income. Brian went on to quit his job and become a public speaker. He traveled all over the world to talk about his experience and offer advice to anyone in need. He was a world renown presenter and got to travel with his family all over the globe. All was well.


End file.
